The present invention relates generally to boiler control systems and more specifically to a Human Interface Panel (HIP) for use with a Boiler Interface Controller (BIC) that may be used with systems having only one boiler or having multiple boilers. The HIP will first be described for use with a BIC, but it is to be understood that the HIP invention is also useful with any boiler that is arranged as described herein. Boilers require a flame safety controller to perform critical safety functions. Components of the gas flame safety controller ignition cycle includes safety checks, pre-purge, igniter surface preparation, trial for ignition, ignition, and post-purge. Flame Safety devices typically use an input from the thermostat to initiate the heat request. Manufacturers of flame safety products typically provide flame safety controllers to an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) for boilers. The OEM then integrates these controls into their boiler designs.
In the past human interface devices have typically been related to just one aspect independent of others, e.g., such individual aspects could include flame safety, thermostat, gas valve, bypass control, sequencer, maintenance. There has been no integration of this aspect in previous interfaces. In addition, past displays require expensive and numerous remote interfaces, relays and complicated electrical communication protocols that require large amounts of highly specialized, flame-safety-robust, safety approved fail safe communications protocols. This was necessary because an improper electrical connect or short to a flame safety controller interface could shut down or disable a crucial flame control activity. Thus, a high cost interface with substantial safeties and electrical protections was required.
Boiler controls require that a number of sequential events occur before the controlled ignition of gas in the boiler occurs. Examples of these events include but are not limited to proof of water flow, proof of satisfactory gas pressure, and proof of combustion fan operation. If any of these and other events fail to be proven, then the sequence of events that normally leads to controlled ignition is halted and the cause of the failure must be investigated and corrected. In the past when this occurs the only known fact is likely to be that the boiler is not functioning and this may only become known after the occupied space served by the boiler is no longer heated to a comfort condition. Typically a boiler service person would then be called and would eventually inspect the boiler and through trained observation and/or a series of tests identify the problem and do what is necessary to correct the problem. This process may result in considerable period during which the space served by the boiler is not heated to a comfort condition. In addition to the scenario just described there are needs for regular inspection and servicing of boilers under circumstances where the boiler has not failed. Boilers are complicated devices that should be periodically inspected and the necessary sequential events that lead to controlled ignition of gas should be observed by a qualified boiler service person to determine that they are properly functioning. Testing or diagnostic tools that enable the service person to observe the sequential events will help to assure that the boiler is functioning properly. Thus, a need exists for a device that allows a person to better understand the functions that are occurring or not occurring within the boiler control system.
The present invention solves these and other needs by providing a method of analyzing information from a boiler control system. The method includes providing a series of status modes with each status mode being represented as an input condition to be tested. A relative priority structure is established among the status modes and a unique message is associated with each said status mode having an input condition that is true. The individual status modes are then tested in an order defined by the priority structure until a status mode in a true condition is found. The unique message associated with the status mode found to be true is then provided on an electronic display. The status modes may be selected from one or more of diagnostic modes, start up modes emergency modes and stage information modes.